borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is there way to get to playthrough 2.5 without completing all story missions in playthrough 2
Hi everyone, DNYI here I was wondering if there is a way to bypass the story missions in playthough 2 so you can get to playthrough 2.5 without having to complete them. I am asking this because I want the game to readjust to level 50/51 before I complete certain story quests so that the rewards from the quests are at level 50/51. In particular, I want to get the Rider http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Rider at lvl 50, but acess to it gets cut off after completing the Another piece of the Puzzle when the hidden basement closes http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Basement . I would like to bypass this quest and come back to it in playthrough 2.5. Please note I'm using a PS3 and I do not want to use any editting software to do this. Any advice on this would be appreciated Have you tried joining an online game just before they complete PT2? Not sure if this will work. Sometimes when I join online games that are much farther ahead of my own progress, the objectives become "ineligible" and I don't get credit for their completion. So ... what's so important about a Lvl50 Rider? -- MeMadeIt 17:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) If you can't get that to work, maybe try WillowTree? Just add the last mission to return to tannis and complete it. WhackyGordon 18:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I would have suggested using WT, but the OP did not want to use editing software himself. You might be better off just asking someone who uses WillowTree on PS3 to just take your lower level rider and increase its level requirement without changing its level requirement. If you are determined to do it yourself sans editing programs of any kind, I would try what MeMadelt suggested, as it seems like it has a good chance of working; finding people to do that with though might be problematic. 20:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ Increase the level requirement without changing its level requirement? Explain please. LordGimp 16:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) DNYI again, I was interested in a lvl 50 Rider because I am better at using weapons with a high rate of fire, which would be the Rider for the sniper rifle type. Also I was thinking of trying it against crawmerax. I don't want to have any items that have been edited though see work around @ Talk:Rider or play The Fifth Column @ End-User Created Content (PC only) 05:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the OP would appreciate an Orion(Preferrably Liquid for higher fire rate) with max Prof. (I have one for my Brick and it is beastmode even in later levels{Mine is lvl48 while I am lvl56 or so} When I go to fire I can pump my trigger as fast as I need to with only minimal trigger lag(old controller). I love the Orion because the rounds split and riccochet if you hit a wall or something else tough(Like Crawmerax's shell) plus it's element is craw's only real weakness. I play xbox so I can't dupe one for you. And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 07:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC)